Halo:The truth of Noble 6
by DK334
Summary: This is a what if story about if Noble six survived the events on Reach.
1. Chapter 1: Its only the beginning

**Halo: Truth of Noble Six**

**Chapter 1: It's only the Beginning.**

Year: 2589

Location: Earth

My name is Deanna I was noble six during the fall of Reach. Its been thirty seven years since those gruesome events. Officially I was declared KIA on Reach but that's not what really happened. I think its been long overdue to tell what really happened to me during those events. August 30 2552 Emile and I just stared at The Pillar of Autumn flying away and I then I realized I was stranded with no way off the planet. _Well at least Emile is here with me _I thought. Emile than said we better get moving the covenant are going to be here soon. All of a sudden we were under attack from the covenant. We realized we were trapped on the air carrier platform. I turned to Emile he looked at the edge of the platform it was long way down. He then nodded at me and I nodded back. We both jumped for it and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hard Fall

**Halo Truth of Noble Six**

**Chapter 2: A hard landing.**

Falling all i remember was falling and hitting the ground really hard. I was unconssious and woke up to pith black darkness and my head was killing me. Then i rememberd Emile was with me but i look around and i don't see him. Then a blue armored elite in active camo popped out of nowhere and attempted to stap me with his energy sword. Then suddenly i heard a loud bang and he had a gapping hole in his chest. Instinctively i pulled out my knife and stabbed the elite in the throat. The elite's body fell on me and i pushed it aside and got up wiping the blood off my armor. Emile asked "You okay six?" i told him it was nothing while pulling the knife out of the elite's throat. Emile then brifed me that they needed to find shelter or they wouldn't last the night. While traversing the cliffs we found a cave to spend the night in. We also had taken the dead elite along with us to eat. We roasted it over a fire it tasted like crap but was eidible. We blocked the entrance to the cave with a boulder we found in the cave. After runnig from the covenant and jumping off the ship dock i was drop dead tired so i instanly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo: The truth of Noble Six**

**Chapter 3: **

Location: Reach

September 1 2552

Early morning I was groggy and still tired but Emile woke me up. I asked if anything was wrong he said we need to get a move on he heard that Esztergom Space port was still operational. Esztergom? How do we know if anything's there I asked? He responded that he didn't know and didn't want to die in this cave. I agreed but there was still one problem there were way to many covenant forces between us and Esztergom. Apparently Emile already had already solved that problem. He said he saw some banshees parked and nobody was around so we could take them. I had a bad feeling about this but I had no other choice so I reluctantly agreed to the plan. We got out of the cave and looked at the parked banshees. It was as Emile said nobody was guarding them. So we walked and made sure nobody was around and started flying. I wasn't very familiar with the controls so I was flying awkwardly. We were flying by and on the coms we heard marines screaming for anybody to help them. Emile spotted them and said to give em hell. We both started open firing on the covenant and annihilated them but then a phantom started firing on us and the armor was too thick so we couldn't do anything. The phantom then started to drop off troops and then I saw Emile doing something so crazy that even I wouldn't attempt it. He jumped out of the banshee and landed on top of the phantom. He then proceeded to jump inside and fought his way through the inside. The phantom crashed landed but was still intact and Emile came out and shields were down and he was breathing heavily. He said it was clear and we got on and started flying to Esztergom Space port.


	4. Chapter 4 - The End

**Halo: The Truth of Noble Six**

**Chapter 4: The End**

Location: Reach

September 1 2552

Esztergom Space Port boy I was happy to see in the distance.

Emile said eta was about five minutes. I saw the marines they were scared and I don't blame them.

I mean we are stranded on a planet with covenant glassing the planet with only one way off the planet.

Surprisingly nothing happened on our way there. We landed and found that the base had no covenant presence in it.

Then we found our ticket off this planet. We found a Halcyon-light class Cruiser it was a little damaged but apparently they were working on repairs but then the covenant attacked Reach.

The base also had automated defenses but we had to set them manually. We had finally had set them all up.

There was also a working MAC cannon. All of a sudden on the radar showed multiple Covenant ships closing in on the base.

Emile then said we won't make it without help from the Mac gun.

I then looked at Emile and I told him to take off his helmet.

He looked at me weird but he complied and took it off.

I also at the same moment I took off my helmet. Before he could say anything I caressed and kissed him.

He didn't seem to resist and I definitely enjoyed it.

After our intimate moment he looked at me but didn't say anything and put his helmet back on as did I.

He took off his tags and said I love you and wanted me to keep them.

I said of course I will. He ran to the Mac gun and I got on the ship and got ready to fly.

Emile started shooting a bunch of ships down and I was ready for lift off.

We were ready and then Emile he said he wanted us to go on his mark.

Before he started I said over the com I love you.

He said I know you do because all of the ladies do he said jokingly.

Then he started counting down three, two, one, mark.

We went full speed towards space and I looked back and still saw the Mac gun still shooting so I had hope.

Hope that one day I might see him again.

We still weren't in the clear and something was wrong with the slip space drive engine.

I told one of the marines to go see what the problem is. We were holding off the covenant the best we could with the guns.

I asked how close are we on fixing that engine she said almost done.

We were suffering heavy damage and couldn't last much longer.

Then I heard done and I immediately initiated slip space.

Then in a flash we were gone and I felt like the biggest weight just fell off my shoulders.

Then it hit me Emile was going to die so I took off my helmet and started to cry and just sat there crying.

One of the marines came to me and said that the covenant doesn't appear to have followed us so we were in the clear.

The marine also said we had suffered a lot of damage so we lost most of our power.

I didn't care though I could only think of Emile even though I only knew for a short while I missed him so much. We were in the sol system and we estimated eta two weeks away from earth. End


End file.
